the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian Patriotic Front
The Animalian Patriotic Front is a former guerrilla group and the current ruling government of Animalia. It is called "Patriotic" because it has saved the lives of thousands of Animalians exiled by the Junta and also saves the country by participating alongside the National Protection Process in a second coup which topples the Junta. The group is led by Charlie Barkin the current prime minister of Animalia alongside his girlfriend Sasha le Fleur. In it's guerrilla days the A.P.F was involved in sheltering the former Animalian politician Brainy Barker and her boyfriend Krypto after Mechanikat instituted a military dictatorship in Animalia. History and his girlfriend Sasha le Fleur.]] The Animalian Patriotic Front was formed on April 10th 1994 three days into what have would have been the Rwandan Genocide by Charlie Barkin and his girlfriend Sasha Le Fleur in the country of Animalia. It started off as being somewhat of like the Sturmabteilung and thought itself as being Mufasa's bodyguard but it was also a very aggressive group and as a result was often involved in street brawls between the armed wing of Oswald's Animalian National Socialist Union. As a result Charlie and Sasha were frequently arrested and in and out of prison along with many other members of the organization. Wanting to change his frustration with Oswald into action Charlie was broke out of prison by his right hand man Ramiz who had survived every single street brawl that Charlie and the group was involved in. But by the time Charlie and Sasha were out of prison every single former member of the organization had left which made Charlie even more frustrated and at times called the organization a failure however Ramiz persuaded Charlie to "carry on the struggle." Taking Ramiz's words into serious consideration Charlie decided to go through the "Great Push Forward", with the help of Ramiz Charlie began to recruit much more serious and experienced members into the A.P.F some of which were involved in organized crime or in espionage in their past with two exceptions being the two female Romanian dogs Ioana and Maria. By the near end of Mufasa's regime the organization had 194 members and was turned under Charlies leadership into a guerrilla army. As the First Animalian coup broke out the A.P.F fled to Kigali and stayed in Kigali for two months before moving to London where they stayed for approximately three years before moving to Argentina to help the National Protection Process and the Fox Junta shelter the exiles of the Animalian Junta. They also helped both organizations overthrow the Junta and make the dictatorship collapse, they were also involved in bringing those who were involved in the dictatorship to justice. After the end of the coup the A.P.F halted it's guerrilla activities and became more involved in the government forming the new government, the A.P.F won an overwhelming majority in the first elections since the return of democracy to Animalia and brought those who were involved in the dictatorship who were still alive or had stayed behind to justice only for them to be pardoned again. Members European: *Charlie Barkin and Sasha le Fleur *Ramiz, Ilir, Semiramis and Rexhep (Albanian) *Vaclau, Ramant, Tikhon and Tatiana (Belarusian) *Albert, Philippe, Emmanuel and Elizabeth (Belgian) *Zejnil, Sefer, Enver and Ejad (Bosnian) *Yuliyana, Mara and Lyudmila (Bulgarian) *Jovanka, Zlatko, Anto, Josip and Goran (Croatian) *Magda, Ludvik and Antonin (Czech) *Aleksander (Estonian) *Charles, Georges, Jaques, Valerie and Eugenie (French) *Matyas, Viktor, Janos and Istvan (Hungarian) *Ernst, Erich, Odilo, Franz, Friedrich and Bruno (German/Austrian) *Georgios, Nikolaos, Stylianos, Odysseas, Ioannis and Zoe (Greek) *Francesco, Benito, Antonio and Gaetano (Italian) *Herberts (Latvian) *Vaisvikas (Lithuanian) *Metodija, Ljupco and Maja (Macedonian) *Nina, Filip and Blazo (Montenegrin) *Stanislaw, Zofia, Krystyna and Andrzej (Polish) *Ioana, Maria, Silviu, Constantin, Alexandru and Grigore (Romanian) *Gulnara, Tanya and Lydia (Russian) *Ranko, Mirko, Radoslav, Vlastimir and Dragoljub (Serbian) *Stanislav and Martina (Slovak) *Josip, Vida , Viktor, Janez and Tanja (Slovene) *Alberto, Jutan, Gustavo and Guillermo (Spanish) *Mikhaylyna, Ruslana and Yulia (Ukrainian) *Vanessa, Katie and Natalie (American) Asian *Hafizullah, Babrak, Burhanuddin and Zeenat (Afghan) *Ilham and Mehriban (Azerbaijani) *Abdul, Rashida, Idjuddin and Mashiur (Bangladeshi) *Nuon, Khieu, Saloth and Ly (Cambodian) *Gamal, Anwar, Mohammed, Hosni and Tahia (Egyptian) *Dawood, Pranab, Bikram and Indira (Indian) *Ruhollah, Ali and Mahmoud (Iranian) *Saddam, Rana, Hala, Raghdad and Ahmed (Iraqi) *Shimon, Baruch, Sonya, Moshe and Yigal (Israeli) *Panteleimon (Kazakh) *Khalid, Sabah, Abdullah and Muhira (Kuwaiti) *Tsakhiagiin, Khajidsurengiin, Yumjaagiin and Jambyn (Mongolian) *Sandar, Ne, San, Maung and Sein (Burmese) *Zia, Muhammed, Mamnoon, Yahya and Ayesha (Pakistani) *Yasser, Mohammed, Zahwa and Suha (Palestinian) *Saud, Faisal, Khalid, Fahd, Abdullah and Fahda (Saudi) *Hafez and Asma (Syrian) *Kokhir (Tajik) *Kenan, Mustafa, Abdullah, Tahsin, Kemalaetin, Sabri, Namik, Recep, Ahmet and Kurtcebe (Turkish) *Shaymardan (Turkmen) *Shavkat (Uzbek) *Ali, Abdullah, Haidar, Muhammed and Faraj (Yemeni) *Ibrahim, Maryam, Yakubu, and Muhammadu (Nigerian) *Leila, Zine, Moncef, Habib and Nadia (Tunisian) *Muammar, Safia and Abdullah (Libyan) Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Dogs Category:Heroes